Hoffentlich vertragen sie sich
by traumschwinge
Summary: Alternative Geschichte: Was wäre, wenn Maria Theresia "Ja" gesagt hätte? / Nein, Österreich und Preußen finden das gar nicht komisch, was ihre Herren da vorhaben, doch sie können nicht ablehnen ...
1. Preußens Sicht

Warum nur hatte ihn der Alte Herr zu sich bestellt? Noch dazu so früh am Morgen. Was gab es wichtiges, das keine Sekunde länger warten konnte? Auch wenn er wusste, dass es wohl sehr eilen musste, war der junge Mann mit den weißen Haaren doch einige Minuten zu spät, als er das Arbeitszimmer seines Herrn betrat.

Am liebsten hätte er es auf der Stelle wieder verlassen, als er sah, wer da bei seinem vergötterten Alten Herrn stand. Nur unter größter Mühe konnte er diesem Drang widerstehen. Ausgerechnet dieser Aristokrat und seine Herrin standen da und schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Nun ja, es war mehr die Herrin, die ihn so ansah, der Aristokrat gab sich mehr den Anschein, als müsse er an sich halten, um nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Dieser eingebildete Habsburger... Wenn er gekonnt hätte, dann hätte der junge Mann ihn bei jedem Aufeinandertreffen geschlagen, am Besten mitten ins arrogante Gesicht. Nur, dass das gerade nicht möglich war. Nicht im Arbeitszimmer seines so geschätzten Alten Herrn.

Er wurde von der Herrin und seinem Alten Herrn herangewinkt. Nur widerstrebend folgte er dem Befehl, denn ein Befehl war diese Geste für ihn, immerhin war ihm der Wille seines Herrn Gesetz. Dass er sich aber ausgerechnet neben den stellen sollte, der ihm so verhasst war, konnte er nicht verstehen. Und warum nur schienen sein Herr und die Herrin so glücklich zu sein? Beide lächelten und warfen sich die ganze Zeit sehr seltsame Blicke zu, die er, wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, liebevoll genannt hätte. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Es gab doch keinen anderen Weg, sein Leben zu schützen und zu sichern, als gegen den Aristokraten und seine Herrin zu kämpfen, immerhin war er doch noch eine so junge Nation. Und Nationen konnten nur im Kampfe groß werden, das hatte man ihm so gelehrt.

Sein Alter Herr schien da jedoch anderer Meinung zu sein. „Preußen", hob er an. „Ich, nein, wir haben dir und auch Austria-san etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen."

Wichtig? Und dann nicht nur ihm, sondern auch dem dummen Aristokraten. Was auch immer es war, es gefiel ihm schon jetzt nicht sonderlich. Wenn er den anderen sehen sollte, dann nur auf dem Schlachtfeld, während er zu seinen Füßen im Staub um Gnade winselte. Aber wenn sein Alter Herr meinte, dass es wichtig war und das richtige, dann musste er recht haben. Er hatte doch immer recht. „...heiraten." Er hatte nicht richtig zugehört, doch das letzte Wort riss ihn mit einem Schlag zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

„Wer heiratet?", platzte es aus ihm heraus, während der braunhaarige junge Mann neben ihm bleich wurde.

„Na, ihr beide, das hat Fritz doch eben gesagt", antwortete ihm die Herrin fröhlich. Sie sah aus, als würde sie das für eine sehr gute Idee halten.

„Bitte was?", schrie er. „Niemals nicht, keine Chance, Ore-sama heiratet doch nicht diesen blöden Schwächling!" Wild gestikulierend zeigte er auf Austria. Entsetzen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das war schlimmer als alles, das er sich vorgestellt hatte. Nun, er hatte sich zwar nichts bestimmtes vorgestellt gehabt, aber das hier war sicher schlimmer, als alles, was er sich hätte vorstellen_ können_. Wie kamen die beiden nur auf so einen Schwachsinn? Er musste zwar zugeben, dass der andere nicht schlecht aussah, aber... Nein, diesen Gedanken vertrieb er ganz schnell aus seinem Kopf. „Wieso zum Teufel sollte Ore-sama diesen dummen Aristokraten heiraten?" Ganz instinktiv hatte er Abstand von Austria genommen und war drauf und dran, seinen Alten Herrn anzuflehen, sich das noch einmal zu überlegen. Allein die Anwesenheit der beiden anderen hielt ihn noch davon ab.

„Weil ich das sage", meinte schließlich sein Alter Herr. „Und nun lasst uns bitte allein, wir haben noch einiges wegen der Heirat zu besprechen."

So plötzlich vor die Tür gesetzt wusste er gar nicht, was er sagen sollte und wehrte sich auch nicht, als Austria ihn bei der Hand nahm und nach draußen führte. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee war?", hörte er die Herrin, die nun bald wohl auch die seine sein würde, noch sagen. „Sie werden sich schon an einander gewöhnen, man muss ihnen nur Zeit lassen", antwortete sein Alter Herr darauf. Dann fiel die Tür auch schon hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

Erst jetzt wurde er sich bewusst, dass er noch immer von Austria an der Hand gehalten wurde. Angewidert machte er sich los. „Denk ja nicht, dass Ore-sama sich so leicht dazu bereit erklärt, dich zu heiraten. Ore-sama erkennt dich nicht einmal an. Nur, weil der Alte Herr Fritz befohlen hat, dich zu heiraten, muss ich dich noch lange nicht anders behandeln als sonst." Und mit diesen Worten machte er sich von dannen.

Angewidert betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, den Maria Theresia, seine neue Herrin, extra für ihn ausgesucht und sogar selbst gekauft hatte. Er hatte sich erst mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt, ihn zu tragen, doch ein einziger strenger Blick seines Herrn hatte genügt, seinen Widerstand zu brechen. Wie so oft in den vergangenen Wochen. Sogar die gemeinsamen Abendessen, die ihm angeordnet worden waren, hatte er ohne klagen, jedoch auch ohne dabei eine Miene zu verziehen hinter sich gebracht. Er wollte diese Heirat noch immer nicht und wenn er nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass seinem Alten Herrn das nicht gefallen würde, dann hätte er versucht, Austria zu erschießen. Oder ihn zu vergiften. Oder sonst irgendwie zu verhindern, dass dieser heutige Tag kommen würde.

Doch es hatte alles keinen Zweck gehabt. Alles Klagen, alles Betteln und Flehen, alle Flüche hatten nichts geholfen. Nun konnte er sich nur noch in sein Schicksal fügen. Um das auch sicher zu stellen, stand sein Alter Herr hinter ihm und beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch, das wusste er. Ein Teil von ihm, der mit jedem Tag größer wurde, hatte sich auch schon ergeben, mehr als nur das. Dieser Teil war es auch gewesen, der immer dann, wenn er diesen blöden Aristokraten zusammen mit diesem Typen Ungarn gesehen hatte, dass Bedürfnis verspürt hatte, entweder zu weinen oder Ungarn fertig zu machen. Oder am besten gleich beides auf einmal. Wenn dieser Teil von ihm darüber nachdachte, und seinen Stolz dabei zum Schweigen brachte, dann kam er auch für gewöhnlich zu dem Schluss, dass das hier das Ziel aller Träume war. Leider ließ sich sein Stolz nur selten dann abschalten, wenn er handelte. Und seine Sturheit trug dazu bei, dass er es auch nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass es ihn schon lange einmal gereizt hätte zu sehen, was sich unter dem immer blütenweißen Hemd verbarg.

Mit einem widerwilligen Gesichtsausdruck, den er gerade mehr aus Prinzip denn aus Überzeugung aufgesetzt hatte, drehte er sich zu seinem Alten Herrn um. „Muss Ore-sama das wirklich auf sich nehmen?", fragte er in einem Tonfall, als würde er nach seiner Hinrichtung fragen. Statt einer Antwort sah in sein Herrn nur vorwurfsvoll an. „Wir gehen!", befahl er und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter der jungen Nation. Mit sanfter, aber bestimmter Gewalt wurde er in die kleine Kapelle geführt, die der Schauplatz der Zeremonie werden sollte. Als er über die Schwelle des Portals trat, nahm er noch einmal all seinen Mut zusammen und versuchte, sich umzudrehen und zu fliehen. Auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte, Flucht war in diesem Falle besser als zu Bleiben. Es war ohnehin ein größerer „Sieg" nicht zu heiraten.

Doch sein Alter Herr Fritz zeigte sich unerbittlich. Er schleifte ihn am Kragen zum Traualtar, immer darauf bedacht, den teuren Anzug, den seine liebe Maria Theresia ausgewählt hatte, nicht zu beschädigen. Am Altar angekommen stellte sich Fritz nun hinter die bedauernswerte Nation und legte seine beiden Hände auf deren Schultern, dieses mal mit festerem Griff, um ihr so jede Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu nehmen. Warum war er es überhaupt, der hier warten musste, dass der andere kommen würde? Mit ein klein wenig Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass man ihm wohl zumindest die Rolle des Bräutigams zuerkannt hatte. Trotzdem empfand er dies alles wie das Warten auf seine Hinrichtung.

Er ließ seinen Blick zwischen den Reihen in der Kirche hin und her zucken, wie ein gehetztes Tier auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg, einem kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer. Doch alles, was er sah, waren verschiedene Generäle und Adlige aus ihrer beider Häuser und dieses Mannsweib Ungarn, die mit breitem Grinsen und einem erwartungsvollem Funkeln in ihren Augen, das ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, anstarrte. Was zum Himmel erwartete sie, wenn sie ihn so ansah? Hatte sie sich nicht immer so um den blöden Aristokraten bemüht? Und nun ließ sie das hier einfach geschehen? Nicht einmal auf seine Feinde konnte man sich noch verlassen.

Aber der Groll auf sie, auf diesen blöden Aristokraten, auf seinen Alten Herrn und überhaupt die ganze Welt lenkte ihn immerhin von seiner Situation ab. Erst, als seine Hände sehr zögerlich ergriffen wurden und sein Alter Herr Fritz ihm schmerzhaft die Schultern zusammendrückte, erwachte er und sah auf. Nun gab es wohl kein zurück mehr. Da konnte er sich noch so sträuben, eine Wahl hatte er nie gehabt und er sollte sich endlich fügen. Er war immerhin Meister darin, Niederlagen wie Siege aussehen zu lassen. Mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen legte er seine Finger um jene, die ihn so zögerlich bei den Händen genommen hatten.

„Hast du Angst?", raunte er seinem Gegenüber mit einem bösen Kichern zu, so leise, dass niemand außer den beiden es hören konnte. Der Priester ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und fuhr in seinem eintönigen Redefluss fort, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Das solltest du auch, von heute an wirst du nämlich meine Frau sein und tun, was Ore-sama dir sagt!" Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er nahm an, dass Austria bleicher geworden war, als er es ohnehin schon immer war. Wenn er ihn sich so besah, dann musste er zugeben, dass sein Zukünftiger gar nicht mal so schlecht aussah, in seinem weißen Frack mit den goldenen Knöpfen und den Verzierungen in preußisch Blau an Kragen und Ärmeln, in den schwarzen Stiefeln und den weißen Handschuhen.

Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit, bis der Priester endlich zu einem Ende gekommen war und die ersehnte Frage stellte, ob sie beide denn auch wirklich heiraten wollten. Zu seinem Erstaunen antwortete Austria mit einem sehr entschlossenen, kurzen „Ja, ich will". Er jedoch wollte sich bis zum Schluss nicht ganz geschlagen geben. „Ja, ich muss", antwortete er darum auf die Frage. Ein schmerzhafter Druck auf seine Schultern war die Reaktion seines Herrn darauf.

Die Feier nach der Zeremonie schien kein Ende zu finden und wenn er sie auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn daraufhin hätte bewerten müssen, wie sehr sie ihm auf den Geist ging, so wäre es sicher ein Wert um die Sechzig gewesen. Das schlimmste daran war nicht, dass er andauernd die Glückwünsche von Menschen entgegennehmen musste, die er kaum oder gar nicht kannte, und sich dann auch noch artig dafür bedanken sollte. Das schlimmste war auch nicht, dass er von seinem Alten Herrn Fritz keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen wurde, auch wenn dieser sich mit der Zeit immer angeregter mit der jungen Kaiserin unterhielt. Und auch wenn es nur knapp daran vorbei ging, war nicht einmal Ungarns seltsamer Blick, mit dem sie sie schon die ganze Zeit anstarrte, dass schlimmste.

Nein, das schlimmste daran war, dass Austria die ganze Zeit über seine Hand fest hielt und es niemanden störte, im Gegenteil, die meisten es sogar für richtig zu halten schienen.

Nun, eine Sache gab es schon, die noch schlimmer war als das. Er begann sich langsam wirklich wohl damit zu fühlen, Austria an seiner Seite zu haben, ja, er ertappte sich sogar dabei, sich darüber zu freuen, dass er selbst durch den Stoff ihrer beider Handschuhe die Wärme fühlen konnte, die von dessen Körper ausging.

Dass Austria sich aber ganz klar auch nicht wohlffühlte, schloss er daraus, dass dieser noch stiller war, als ohnehin schon. Und das besserte seine Laune gleich schlagartig. Über den ganzen Abend wurde er mit der Zeit immer mehr zu seinem normalen Selbst, er begann sogar wieder damit, Austria zu necken, wo er nur konnte. Während Austria immer noch so ungewöhnlich still blieb und sich gar nicht mehr fassen zu können schien.

Als endlich das Ende der Feier gekommen war, wurden sie von Maria Theresia und seinem Alten Herrn Fritz zu einem großen Schlafzimmer geführt, von dem er sich sicher war, es noch nie zuvor in seinem Haus gesehen zu haben. Es war ihm sofort klar, dass sie nur begleitet wurden um sicher zu stellen, dass keiner von ihnen floh. Diesen Verdacht bekam er auch bestätigt, als er, nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, deutlich einen Schlüssel hörte, der im Schloss gedreht wurde.

Mit einem lauten Seufzer ließ er sich auf das große Ehebett fallen und starrte auf den blauen Baldachin über ihm. Noch immer verstand er nicht, was das alles sollte, aber es bereitete ihm zumindest Genugtuung, dass er nicht der einzige war, der darunter litt. Und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann hatte er dadurch ja auch viel mehr Gelegenheit, diesen blöden Aristokraten in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Vielleicht war ja das der Plan seines Alten Herrn dahinter. Oder er wollte einfach diesen Typen Ungarn schwächen, indem er ihr den Wunschverbündeten weggeschnappt hatte. Ja, so musste es sein. Er konnte doch nicht im Ernst und ohne Hintergedanken hoffen, dass sie sich friedlich zu einer solchen Bindung zusammenschließen würden.

So ganz in Gedanken hatte er Austria schon beinahe vergessen, der sich allerdings auch nicht um seinen frisch Angetrauten geschert hatte und stattdessen schon in seine Nachtbekleidung – ein dünnes Nachthemd, das ihm bis zu den Knien ging und dabei aussah wie ein überlanges, aber ansonsten stinknormales Hemd- geschlüpft war. Nun aber schnalzte dieser Missbilligend mit der Zunge um die Aufmerksamkeit Preußens zu gewinnen. „Du könntest dir wenigstens die Schuhe ausziehen, wenn du dich schon angezogen aufs Bett werfen musst!", sagte er, mehr als genervt, die Hände dabei in die Hüften gestemmt. „Du zerknitterst noch den schönen Anzug! Sowas muss man pfleglich behandeln, damit er möglichst lange hält. Immerhin war er teuer! Mal abgesehen davon, dass das Bett nicht dir allein gehört!"

Der Angesprochene machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, aufzustehen, sondern rollte sich genau in die Mitte des Betts und hob nur den Kopf. „Ach, wenn du so besorgt um den Anzug bist, dann komm doch, und zieh ihn Ore-sama aus!" Er rechnete nicht damit, dass Austria tatsächlich auf diese Herausforderung eingehen würde. Doch um wenigstens ein klein wenig guten Willen zu demonstrieren weil es langsam warm in seinen Stiefeln wurde, schüttelte er sie sich von den Füßen, woraufhin sie mit Gepolter auf dem Boden landeten. Er kümmerte sich recht wenig darum, wie sie jetzt wohl daliegen mussten, wenn sie runtergefallen waren, dann lagen sie bestimmt gut da.

Austria schien das nicht ganz so zu sehen, denn mit einem missbilligenden Schnalzen nahm er die Stiefel und stellte sie zur Seite und zwar sauber und ordentlich nebeneinander. Dann setzte er sich ans Bett und beugte sich über ihn. „Ich würde wirklich gerne schlafen", meinte er nachdrücklich, die Augenbrauen so zusammen gezogen, dass sich eine steile Falte dazwischen bildete. „Auf dem Boden liegt ein Teppich!", gab Preußen zurück und breitete die Arme aus, sodass der andere wirklich keinen Platz im Bett haben würde, wenn er ihn nicht berühren wollte. Und das war etwas, das er sich nicht vorstellen konnte. Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen schloss er die Augen.

Umso überraschender war es für ihn, dass Austria sich, während er „Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst dich ausziehen, bevor du schläfst!" vor sich hin grummelte, daran machte, ihm das Jackett auszuziehen. Erschrocken sprang er auf. „Was zum Teufel soll das?", brüllte er. „Ore-sama kann sich auch sehr gut allein ausziehen!" Völlig unbeeindruckt von dem Gezeter streifte Austria ihm das Jackett ab und stand wieder auf, um es sauber über einen Bügel zu hängen.

„Soso, du kannst es also allein?", fragte der Habsburger mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Und wieso tust du es dann nicht?"

Fluchend machte der junge Mann mit den roten Augen sich daran, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und es auszuziehen. Mitten in seinem Tun hielt er dann jedoch plötzlich inne. Er hatte nachgedacht, wie er doch noch den Sieg von dem ganzen Tragen konnte. Auch wenn er eigentlich schon kapituliert hatte. Sein übliches Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge zurück. Sogar sein Gegenüber schien das etwas zu beeindrucken, denn die Strenge in seinem Gesicht wich einer bösen Vorahnung und er machte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Der junge Mann richtete sich auf, sodass er nun mitten auf dem Bett saß, schlug die Beine unter und sah seinen Gemahl herablassend an. „Wenn du willst, dass Ore-sama sich auszieht, dann komm her und mach es selbst!" Mit einer einladenden Geste winkte er ihn zu sich heran. Auf seinem Gesicht ließ sich deutlich erkennen, dass er einen Plan hatte und dass das schlimmste, das sein Gegenüber tun konnte, war, dieser Einladung Folge zu leisten.

Dieser schien das allerdings nicht erkannt zu haben oder es einfach aus Ärger oder dergleichen zu ignorieren, denn ohne zu zögern leistete er dieser Einladung folge und machte sich daran, auch noch die letzten verbleibenden Knöpfe zu öffnen. Doch je mehr er sich dem unteren Saum des Hemdes, und damit dem Moment, in dem er entweder die Hose öffnen oder das Hemd einfach aus dieser herausziehen musste, näherte, desto langsamer wurden seine Bewegungen. Ein klein wenig unwohl schien er sich doch zu fühlen und aus seinen roten Augen beobachtet er, dass die Hände seines Gegenübers zu zittern begonnen hatten.

„Was ist nun?", fragte er spöttisch. „Hast du nun etwa Angst?"

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schüttelte Austria den Kopf, ohne aufzusehen. Eilig öffnete er die Hose des jungen Mannes und knöpfte auch noch die letzten beiden Knöpfe des Hemdes auf, bevor er ihm sowohl Hemd, als auch Hose mit einigen raschen Bewegungen auszog. Während sein Gatte die Sachen ordentlich und viel sorgsamer als nötig gewesen wäre auf den Bügel mit dem Jackett hängte, beobachtete er ihn aufmerksam. Die leichte Röte, die dessen Ohren angenommen hatten, fiel ihm mit einiger Genugtuung auf, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob es gut war, dass er nun nur noch in Unterwäsche auf dem Bett lag und auf seinen frisch Angetrauten wartete, dass sich dieser zu ihm legen würde... Entsetzt, dass er sich tatsächlich für eine Sekunde lang darüber gefreut hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf, um auch den letzten Gedanken dieser Art aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Er hatte zwar vor, diese Ehe auszunutzen und so zu strapazieren, wie er nur konnte, aber doch nicht auf diese Weise. Davor graute ihm doch sogar?

„Mach endlich Platz!", grummelte Austria, als er wieder vor dem Bett stand, das immer noch so von Preußen eingenommen wurde, dass er sich unmöglich dazu legen konnte, ohne den anderen zu berühren.

„Was hast du denn? Stört es dich etwa, dich an Ore-sama zu kuscheln? Dem Ore-sama, dem du nun ganz gehörst?", kicherte er böse. Er wollte damit erreichen, dass Austria doch noch auf dem Boden schlief. Zumindest war es das, was er sich einredete.

Zu seiner Verwunderung, und wohl auch zu einem Teil zu Austrias eigener Verwunderung, krabbelte dieser jedoch tatsächlich zu ihm ins Bett und kuschelte sich so eng an ihn, wie er musste, um nicht wieder aus dem Bett zu fallen. „Wa-was?", stammelte der Albino, überrascht von der Courage seines Gemahls. Dieser schien selbst etwas überrascht zu sein, doch klein beigeben war für ihn wohl auch keine Option. „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass ich kommen soll!", murmelte er und drückte sich nun doch mehr an ihn. Nervös drehte sich der jüngere zur Seite. So hatte er sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Aber dass getan wurde, was er sagte, gefiel ihm doch ausgenommen gut.

Nachdenklich drehte er sich wieder um. Wenn sie schon verheiratet waren, dann konnte er das doch ausnutzen. So schlecht sah dieser dumme Aristokrat ja doch nicht aus und wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, dann hatte er ihn schon lange mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtet. Er konnte es ja wenigstens eine Weile ausprobieren. Wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, dann konnte er ja noch immer zu seinem alten Verhalten Austria gegenüber zurückkehren.

Langsam schlang er seine Arme um seinen Gatten und drückte diesen so noch ein wenig fester an sich. Dieser erstarrte sofort und verkrampfte sich so sehr, dass es sich beinahe so anfühlte, als würde er ein Brett in Armen halten. „Entspann dich", säuselte der junge Mann. „Immerhin ist das unsere Hochzeitsnacht, da solltest du darauf gefasst sein, dass Ore-sama deine wichtigen Stellen ganz für sich erobert!" Und mit diesen Worten ließ er seine Hände weiter nach unten wandern, um Austria das Nachthemd so weit nach oben zu schieben, dass er damit seinen Unterkörper freilegte. Doch dieser schien davon nicht sehr begeistert zu sein, denn er zitterte nun am ganzen Leib und hatte seine Augen und Zähne fest zusammengedrückt.

Als er dann auch noch über den Hintern seines neuen Gemahls streichelte, schien er das Maß dann doch überschritten zu haben, denn mit einem Mal landete mit voller Wucht ein Kissen in seinem Gesicht. Heftig wurde er weg gestoßen, sodass er beinahe aus dem Bett gefallen wäre. Dem dumpfen Knall, der folgte, nach zu urteilen, hatte Austria nicht ganz so viel Glück gehabt. Doch zum einen war er zu überrascht, dass er so plötzlich doch noch auf Gegenwehr gestoßen war, und zu anderen hätte er sich ohnehin wenig darum gekümmert, ob der andere sich weh tat oder nicht. Darum beugte er sich auch mit einem hämischen Grinsen über die Bettkante, um zu sehen, ob nun etwas passiert war oder nicht. Zu einer spöttischen Bemerkung kam er allerdings nicht, denn bevor er auch nur seinen Mund öffnen konnte, traf ihn erneut das Kissen.

Als er sich von dem Schlag erholt hatte, was zugegebenermaßen recht schnell ging, immerhin war das Kissen weich und der zweite Treffer nicht ganz so überraschend gewesen war, war Austria schon aufgesprungen und hatte sich an der entfernten Wand in Position gebracht, das Kissen zur Abwehr erhoben. „Wage es nicht, mir zu nahe zu kommen, perverses Preußen!", keuchte er.

Der Angesprochene jedoch konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen. So ernst sein Gegenüber ihn auch anschaute, das Erscheinungsbild war einfach nur zum lachen. Das Haar völlig zerzaust, das Nachthemd noch immer ein ganzes Stück nach oben verrutscht, jedoch so asymmetrisch, dass es komisch anmutete, und dann das Kissen als Waffe. Was wollte er nur damit bezwecken? Ausreichenden Schutz bot es nicht, im Gegenteil, so niedlich, wie der Anblick war, spornte es Preußen nur mehr an, sich nun doch etwas um seinen Ehemann zu bemühen.

Kichernd stand er aus dem Bett auf und schlich auf Austria zu, immer bereit, das Kissen abzuwehren, falls es auf ihn zufliegen sollte. Dieser sah ihn erst überrascht, dann misstrauisch und als er dann fast auf eine Armlänge heran war, sehr alarmiert an. Das Kichern ließ einen auch böses ahnen. Austria versuchte, noch weiter zurück zu weichen, doch schon nach zwei Schritten prallte er gegen das Holz der Tür. Ein leichter Anflug von Panik machte sich auf seinen Zügen breit und schützend hob er sich das Kissen vors Gesicht.

„Da will ich dir im Moment gar nichts tun", bemerkte Preußen spöttisch. Nun stand er direkt vor seinem Opfer Gemahl und hatte eine Hand an dessen ungeschützte, nur vom dünnen Stoff des Nachthemds bedeckten Hüfte gelegt. Mit der anderen fing er das Kissen ab, das auf diese Berührung hin sofort auf ihn zuzurasen drohte. Nach einem kurzen Handgemenge gelang es ihm auch, die Waffe in seine Gewalt zu bringen und diese dann mit einer knappen Bewegung zurück aufs Bett zu schleudern.

„Was soll der Unsinn?", fauchte Austria ihn an. Es war wohl ein letzter, verzweifelter Versuch, das Unabwendbare doch noch abzuwenden.

„Wir sind verheiratet", war die knappe Antwort. „Ich will nur eine angemessene Hochzeitsnacht!"

„Vergiss es, Bengel!"

„Ach, und was willst du dagegen tun? Ich meine, so ganz ohne Kissen?"

„Du..." Austria biss die Zähne zusammen, bevor er weiterreden konnte und schien verzweifelt zu überlegen, was er noch sagen konnte. Viel gab es da allerdings nicht mehr. „Aber ich bin ein Mann", brachte er schließlich hervor, nicht sicher, ob das überhaupt ein Argument war.

Aus der Sicht seines Gegenübers natürlich nicht. „Das will ich erst mal sehen", griente er. „Und selbst wenn, ist es mir egal!"

Er seufzte ergeben. Es war wohl wirklich nichts mehr zu rütteln daran, dass er tun musste, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Mit Gewalt würde er sich auch nicht daraus befreien können. Dass er der Schwächere war, das war ihnen beiden klar. Brav folgte er seinem frisch Angetrauten zum Bett...

Als Fritz am nächsten Morgen die Zimmertür öffnete, fand er die beiden noch schlafend vor. Eng hatten sie sich im Schlafe aneinander gekuschelt, ohne zu bemerken. Für einen Moment betrachtete er voll väterlichen Gefühlen diesen friedlichen Anblick, bevor er die Tür wieder schloss, dabei darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu machen, um die beiden nicht zu wecken.

„Sie schlafen und sehen glücklich aus", berichtete er kurze Zeit später Maria Theresia.

„Das ist gut", gab sie zurück. „Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, wo sie sich doch immer gestritten haben."

„Ich mir auch", seufzte er. „Aber so wie es aussieht, können sie auch friedlich miteinander umgehen. Hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt."

A/N: Das ist uralt (~1 Jahr XD). „Damals" hab ich noch freiwillig PruAus geschrieben. Aber jetzt, wo ichs nochmals gelesen hab, find ichs gar nicht so schlecht. Da hab ich noch mehr normales geschrieben und gelesen, das hört man *seufz*

Ach ja, warum da Austria und Preußen steht? Weil Austria, wenn ich das sage, sich furchtbar komisch anhört. Wörter mit „St" (Sprich: „Scht") sind ganz toll.


	2. Austrias Sicht

Wie merkwürdig, dass seine Erzherzogin ihn so früh am Morgen in ein fremdes Haus mitnehmen wollte, hatte er noch gedacht. Als er dann allerdings begriffen hatte, zu welchem Haus sie da unterwegs waren und wer da geladen hatte, bekam er gleich ein schlechtes Gefühl im Bauch. Was auch immer sie in diesem Haus wollte, es konnte einfach nichts gutes sein. Das letzte Mal, als er hier gewesen war, hatte sie kurz danach Krieg geführt.

Doch seine Erzherzogin schien nicht in der Stimmung für Krieg zu sein. Im Gegenteil, trotz ihrer sonst eher ernsten Haltung wirkte sie an diesem Tage beinahe fröhlich. Doch das beruhigte sein schlechtes Magengefühl nicht im geringsten. Etwas schreckliches kam auf ihn zu und er konnte es weder verhindern noch abwenden, so sein Gefühl.

Als seine Herrin und er auch noch ehrerbietig empfangen und ohne Umschweife in das Arbeitszimmer des Herren, den dieser Narr so vergötterte, dass er im Gebet lieber dessen Namen anrief, geführt wurden, war er sich endgültig sicher, dass hier etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen konnte. Die beiden Herrschaften wechselten einige höfliche Floskeln zur Begrüßung, bis die Dienstboten den Raum verlassen hatten, bevor sie dann zu tuscheln begannen und hin und wieder bedeutungsschwere Blicke zu ihm und der Tür warfen.

Endlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und der, auf den die hohen Herrschaften gewartet hatten, betrat den Raum, auch wenn er so aussah, als ob er ihn lieber wieder sofort verlassen hätte. Dem braunhaarigen jungen Mann ging es nicht anders. Wenn er sich nicht in solch hoher Gesellschaft befunden hätte und nicht gewusst hätte, wie man sich benahm, so hätte er mit Sicherheit das Gesicht verzogen, um seinem Missfallen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Dann wäre er ohne ein Wort oder einen weiteren Blick gegangen, in der Hoffnung, dass dies ohne Kampf möglich wäre. Doch dies alles stand leider nicht zur Diskussion.

Schon die ganze Zeit waren ihm die Blicke aufgefallen, mit denen seine Herrin und der König dieses Dämlacks sich gegenseitig bedachten. Doch er hatte ihnen keine Bedeutung beigemessen. Nun aber, in Verbindung mit dem Auftreten seines Feindes, waren sie für ihn ein weiteres Zeichen nahenden Unheils. Dass sein alter Feind, gegen den er schon Schlachten geschlagen hatte, nun friedlich und genauso abwartend wie er neben ihm stand, bereitete ihm beinahe Magenkrämpfe.

Endlich eröffnete der hohe Herr des anderen, der erwürdige Friedrich, das Gespräch, als der andere zu ihnen herangetreten war. Natürlich hatte er dazu noch einer zusätzlichen Aufforderung bedurft. „Preußen", hob er an. „Ich, nein, wir haben dir und auch Austria-san etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen." Es war ihm schon vorher klar gewesen, dass es nur wichtig sein konnte, wenn er und dieser Narr einbestellt wurden und sogar seine Herrin in dieses Haus reiste. Aufmerksam sah er den König an. „Wir wünschen uns von euch, einander zu heiraten."

Vor Schreck hatte er sich eine Sekunde nicht unter Kontrolle und wurde ganz bleich. Er? Diesen wilden, jungen Narren heiraten? Wie kamen die hohen Herrschaften nur auf diese absurde Idee. Es war nicht so, dass er das laut kritisiert hätte, denn sicher hatten sie Gründe dazu, doch es missfiel ihm doch sehr. Allein die Vorstellung, dieses dumme Grinsen jeden Tag sehen zu müssen, grenzte an Folter für ihn. Von Manieren hatte dieser Raufbold sicher auch noch nichts gehört, immerhin nützten diese auf einem Schlachtfeld herzlich wenig.

Dem anderen schienen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf zu gehen, so, wie er zeterte. Er hatte zwar in seinem ersten Schrecken nicht gehört, was gesprochen worden war, doch so wie Preußen klang, hatte seine Erzherzogin nur noch einmal die Worte Friedrichs wiederholt. Zwar war auch ihm selbst es zuwider, jemanden heiraten zu müssen, bei dem er nicht einmal sagen konnte, dass er ihn nicht mochte, doch das, was der Bengel da aufführte, war zu viel. So schwach wie er tat war er nicht und was fiel ihm überhaupt ein, vor zwei so hohen Herrschaften so ein Theater zu machen. Vor allem, wenn er damit deren Wünsche kritisierte. Hatte er denn wirklich so wenig Benehmen, wie er angenommen hatte?

„Weil ich das sage", meinte schließlich der König. „Und nun lasst uns bitte allein, wir haben noch einiges wegen der Heirat zu besprechen."

Da er sich sicher war, dass der Narr noch lange lamentieren würde und diesem Befehl sicher erst nach der einen oder anderen scharfen Wiederholung der Worte nachkommen würde, nahm er ihn kurzerhand an selbiger und zog ihn hinter sich nach draußen. Was dieser, zugegeben, zu seiner leichten Überraschung, ohne Widerstand mit sich geschehen ließ. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee war?", hörte er seine Herrin noch sagen. „Sie werden sich schon an einander gewöhnen, man muss ihnen nur Zeit lassen", antwortete der König darauf, den er nun wohl auch bald seinen Herrn nennen würde. Dann fiel die Tür auch schon hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

Draußen jedoch war der andere jedoch wieder ganz er selbst, was der junge Mann zum einen sehr erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahm, ihn auf der anderen Seite aber auch wieder sehr störte. „Denk ja nicht, dass Ore-sama sich so leicht dazu bereit erklärt, dich zu heiraten. Ore-sama erkennt dich nicht einmal an. Nur, weil der Alte Herr Fritz befohlen hat, dich zu heiraten, muss ich dich noch lange nicht anders behandeln als sonst", fauchte ihn der Bengel an, was er nun mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem leisen Seufzen quittierte, als sich der andere schon davon machte.

Endlich war der lange ersehnte Tag gekommen, der Tag, den zumindest seine Herrin herbeigewünscht hatte, wie keinen anderen. Er selbst wusste nicht, wie er der ganzen Sache gegenüberstehen sollte. Einerseits verabscheute er diesen jungen Narren wirklich und wollte sich, davon abgesehen, nicht auf einen anderen Mann einlassen, schließlich lebte er nicht im antiken Griechenland. Andererseits war er seiner Herrin gegenüber verpflichtet und wollte keine ihrer Entscheidungen anzweifeln. Es würde schon etwas dabei herauskommen, die Frage war nur, was es war. Ob gut oder schlecht, gemeinsam konnten sie sich immerhin besser gegen Frankreich und die anderen Großmächte behaupten, vor allem jetzt, da seine eigene Macht am schwinden war. Er brauchte den anderen, das wusste er, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, wenn dies nicht so funktionieren würde, wie sich die Herrschaften das vorgestellt hatten.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er sich in dem großen Spiegel, den man nur für ihn aufgestellt hatte. Auch wenn er festlich angezogen war, irgendetwas stimmte nicht, befand er. Der weiße Frack saß perfekt und auch sonst war daran eigentlich nichts auszusetzen. Die Stiefel waren blank geputzt, die weißen Handschuhe makellos. Allerdings fand er die Farbe der Verzierungen an Kragen und Manschetten mehr als abstoßend. Freilich war sie passend gewählt. Und doch missfiel sie ihm. Schon allein, weil sie die Farbe dieses Bengels war, missfiel sie ihm. Aber etwas dagegen sagen konnte er nicht. Der König dieses Raufbolds hatte diesen Frack extra für ihn ausgewählt und ihn sogar selbst hergebracht. Schon allein der Höflichkeit war es geschuldet, dass er diese Kleidung trug. Er hätte sich dennoch wohler gefühlt, wenn es eine andere Farbe gewesen wäre.

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zupfte er an dem Kragen herum, als könne er damit noch etwas an dessen Farbe ändern, als jemand anderes hinter ihn trat. Um das zu sehen brauchte er sich nicht umzudrehen, immerhin stand er von einem Spiegel, darum sah er auch davon ab. „Was willst du nun hier?", fragte er und lies seine Arme sinken. Es war ja doch zwecklos.

„Sehen, wie es um dich steht", meinte die junge Frau fröhlich und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. Sie war ihm wohl bekannt, sie beide hatte für lange Jahre in einem Haus gelebt, während er gekämpft hatte, hatte sie ihn unterstützt und sich um alles gekümmert. Es waren unbeschwerte Zeiten für ihn gewesen. Lange vergangene, unruhige, aber auch trotz allem glückliche Zeiten. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann wäre es sie gewesen, die er am Altar treffen würde. Doch nach seiner Meinung hatte niemand gefragt.

„Wie soll es schon um mich stehen, wenn ich einer solchen Zukunft entgegenblicke", gab er mit einem leisen Seufzen zurück.

Sie grinste nur. „Sie doch das positive daran", meinte sie. „Jeden Abend wirst du nun starke Arme haben, in die du dich kuscheln kannst und du wirst unter allen Umständen von ihm beschützt werden. Und wenn ihr dann allein seid, dann..." Sie brach mitten in einem Wort ab, das er gar nicht so genau verstehen wollte, genau wie auch den Sinn ihrer ganzen Worte nicht. Denn hätte er es getan, so hätte er mit Sicherheit das Gesicht verzogen vor Abscheu. Nein, nichts konnte schön daran sein, diesen Bengel zu heiraten. Auch wenn sie es scheinbar für eine sehr spaßige Angelegenheit hielt.

„Nun hab dich nicht so", sagte sie lächelnd. „Du weißt doch, du kannst immer zu mir kommen, wenn du eine Schulter zum Ausweinen brauchst oder dir einfach nur alles von der Seele reden willst. Und wenn der Kerl dich nicht anständig behandelt, dann komm ich und trete ihm in den Hintern, jawohl!"

Das konnte er sich gut vorstellen. So hübsch sie auch war, so unerbittlich war sie doch auf den Schlachtfeld. Wo sich ein solches befand, entschied sie für gewöhnlich auch nicht. Er war sich manchmal sogar sicher, dass sie ihre Feinde sogar im Schlaf heimsuchte um zu erringen, was sie begehrte. „Ich werde daran denken", sagte er und rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

Sie war inzwischen schon wieder zur Tür gelaufen. „Wir sehen uns nach der Zeremonie!", rief sie noch, dann war sie auch schon verschwunden. Kopfschüttelnd sah er ihr nach. Aus ihr würde er nie schlau werden, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Er hatte doch geglaubt, dass er ihr etwas bedeutete. Und nun gab sie ihn klaglos, so mir nichts, dir nichts, auf? Das passte doch nicht zusammen. Und das Glitzern in ihren Augen, während sie vom Eheleben geschwärmt hatte, ließ ihn erschaudern.

Schweren Herzens machte er sich bereit. An die Möglichkeit einer Flucht dachte er nicht einen Moment, dazu nahm er seine Pflichten zu ernst. Dennoch musste er sich einen Augenblick konzentrieren, bevor er in der Lage war, sein Ankleidezimmer zu verlassen und durch den kurzen Gang bis zur Kapelle zu treten. Doch als er sich gefasst hatte, war sein Schritt fest und würdevoll. Er würde nicht zögern, nein, er hatte eine Verpflichtung und zu der würde er stehen, ungeachtet aller persönlichen Gefühle.

Die vielen Menschen in der Kapelle beachtete er nicht. Er wollte nicht an das Hier und Jetzt denken, denn dann würde es so sein, wie ein böser Traum. Je glatter dies alles lief, desto schneller würde zumindest die Tortur der Zeremonie hinter ihn liegen. An die Tortur, die dann allerdings vor ihm läge, wollte er unter keinen Umständen denken.

In einem, wie er hoffte, angemessenen Tempo brachte er die Steche zwischen Portal und Altar hinter sich, den Blick dabei fest nach vor gerichtet, auf diesen jungen Narren. Wenn er dies schon auf sich nehmen musste, dann sollte wenigstens nach außen hin der Schein gewahrt werden. Sie konnten es sich beide nicht leisten, dass irgendein anderer dieses Vorhaben als Schwäche deutete. Sie durfte keine sein, es wäre zu gefährlich. Selbst wenn sie sich nicht mochten, sie hatten darauf das beste zu machen, oder alles würde umsonst sein, selbst dieser Bengel musste es begreifen. Er bemühte sich, nicht zu ernst drein zu blicken.

Am Altar angekommen nahm er Haltung an, doch zu seiner Überraschung und viel mehr noch zu seinem großen Ärger stellte er fest, dass sein Zukünftiger nicht einmal im Ansatz mit der ganzen Sache befasst zu sein schien, sondern sich viel mehr damit beschäftigte, mit grimmigem Blick Löcher in die Luft zu starren. Zögerlich, weil er nicht wusste, in wie weit es sich gebot, da er doch offensichtlich die Rolle der Braut einnehmen sollte, griff er nach den Händen des anderen, nur ganz sacht, so dass dieser zumindest aus seinen Tagträumen würde erwachen müssen.

Umso erstaunlicher war es für ihn, als seine Finger kurz danach ergriffen und gedrückt wurden. Nahm dieser Junge das Ganze nun doch ernst? Doch damit hatte er sich geirrt, das war ihm in dem Moment klar, in den er in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers sah und dort ein breites Grinsen erblickte. „Hast du Angst?", raute der andere. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wusste dieser Bengel denn nicht einmal, dass man nicht sprach, während ein Priester predigte. Immerhin schien sich dieser daran jedoch nicht zu stören, denn unbeeindruckt fuhr er in seiner Litanei fort. „Das solltest du auch, von heute an wirst du nämlich meine Frau sein und tun, was Ore-sama dir sagt!" Hatte er vorher keine Angst oder zumindest dunkle Befürchtungen gehabt, so hatte er sie jetzt. Zu tun, was dieser Bengel von ihm verlangte, schön und gut, das allein war schon schlimm genug. Aber musste er auch noch sagen, dass er dessen Frau sein würde? Das war doch wirklich nicht die passende Wortwahl, fand er. Wobei die Wortwahl dieses Raufbolds im allgemeinen schon immer sehr zu wünschen übrig ließ. Wer bezeichnete sich selbst schon als „Ore-sama"?

Summ hörte er dem Priester zu und versuchte so gut es ging zu ignorieren, wer da neben ihm stand. Es dauerte lange, es kam sogar ihm lange vor, obwohl er es gewohnt war, endlosen Reden zu lauschen. Doch er konnte nichts schlechtes daran finden, je länger sie hier standen, desto länger würden sie in Gesellschaft sein. Die Vorstellung, sich mit diesem Bengel allein in einem Raum aufhalten zu müssen, wenn dieser doch ganz klar diese Einstellung vertrat, beunruhigte ihn sehr.

Als der Priester dann fragte, ob er den hier neben ihm stehenden Preußen wirklich ehelichen wollte, antwortete er kurzentschlossen, denn es half nichts, es hinauszuzögern: „Ja, ich will."

Sein baldiger Gemahl nahm das ganze Allerdings nicht im Geringsten so ernst, wie er es sich von ihm gewünscht hätte. „Ja, ich muss", war seine dumme, kindische Antwort auf die Frage. Er hätte wenigstens in diesem Moment so tun können, als ob diese Heirat auch in seinem Sinne war, doch nein, immer musste er seinen dummen, unsinnigen Sturkopf beweisen. Wenn sie nicht vor so vielen wichtigen Persönlichkeiten gestanden hätten, dann hätte er ihn dafür geohrfeigt.

Die Feier nach der Trauung empfand er wie jeden anderen Ball auch, als zu laut, zu lebhaft, einfach unerträglich. Es störte ihn zwar nicht, dass er, zusammen mit dem Bengel, naturgemäß Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit war. Jedem, der sie beglückwünschte, begegnete er freundlich, sagte aber nicht mehr als nötig. Um den Anschein zu wahren und um anderen zu zeigen, dass sie auf eigenen Wunsch hin vereinigt waren, hielt er die Hand des Anderen die ganze Zeit über fest. Es gefiel ihm zwar nicht, dass es die Hand dieses Bengels war, doch was seine Erzherzogin glücklich war, was bei dieser Sache offensichtlich der Fall war, dann reichte ihm das.

Trotzdem verhielt er sich stiller als sonst, ein Umstand, der der Tatsache geschuldet war, dass er sehr an sich halten musste, um seinem „Ehemann", den er noch immer nicht als solchen sehen wollte, nicht hin und wieder auf den Fuß zu steigen, in übertragener und in wörtlicher Bedeutung, wenn diese den Mund aufmachte. Wenn das wirklich funktionieren sollte, dann musste er dringend Benehmen beigebracht bekommen. Nur wie genau er das anstellen sollte, war ihm noch nicht klar. Ein sturer Bock wie er würde sicher nicht auf feine, sarkastische Bemerkungen reagieren. Und den ganzen Tag an ihm herumzuraunzen, darauf hatte er wenig Lust, auch, weil er dabei auch nur mit mäßigem Erfolg rechnete. Andere Möglichkeiten sah er nicht, den mit Gewalt glaubte er wenig zu erreichen.

Ungarn schien ihn aus seiner Misere auch nicht befreien zu wollen. Im Gegenteil, sie sah sie mit einem Ausdruck an, der eindeutig war und ihm nichts gutes verhieß. Er konnte ihre Vorlieben ja, doch das er nun Mittelpunkt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit war, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Nun war ihm auch klarer, was sie mit ihrem Besuch eigentlich hatte bezwecken wollen. Doch etwas dagegen tun konnte er nicht, nur sich fest vornehmen, dass er ihr nichts , aber auch gar nichts erzählen würde, wenn je etwas passieren würde, das sie interessierte.

Im Laufe der Zeit fiel es ihm jedoch immer schwerer, sich seinem noch neuen Ehemann gegenüber zurückzuhalten. Dieser Kerl war einfach furchtbar und kehrte auch immer mehr zu seinem üblichen aufschneiderischen und selbstverliebten Gehabe zurück. Was ihn dazu veranlasste, immer ruhiger zu werden. Wenn es keinen falschen Eindruck hinterlassen hätte, oder eben genau den richtigen, so hätte er ihn schon lange stehen lassen.

Als die Feier sich dem Ende zuneigte, war er noch nervöser geworden, als er es ohnehin schon den ganzen Tag gewesen war, auch wenn er das nie zugegeben hätte. Darum war er auch dankbar, dass seine Erzherzogin sie begleitete, auch wenn er sich dabei vorkam, als wolle man sie beiden nur darum zu ihrem Schlafgemach geleiten, damit sie da auch wirklich ankamen und sich nicht auf den Weg dorthin auf und davon machten. Dem Bengel hätte er das durchaus zugetraut. Er selbst hatte beschlossen, sich so weit zu fügen, das zumindest der Anschein gewahrt werden konnte. Aber dass der König dieses Kerls der Meinung war, sie einschließen zu müssen, ging ihm doch einen Schritt zu weit. Sie würden schon nicht weglaufen und außerdem empfand er es mehr, als sei ihm der einzige Fluchtweg genommen wurde.

Wer wusste schon, auf was für dumme Ideen der Bengel kommen würde, wenn sie erst alleine waren. Immerhin hielt er sich ja für den Herrn im Hause. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, wollte er die Ideen, auf die der Kerl kommen konnte, gar nicht so genau kennen. Der bloße Gedanke daran war schon schlimm genug.

Als sich Preußen allerdings ohne ein weiteres Wort oder auch nur einen Blick einfach aufs Bett hatte fallen lassen, beruhigte er sich ein wenig. Vielleicht hatte der andere ja doch genauso viel Interesse an ihm wie es von seiner Seite aus der Fall war. Erleichtert begann er damit, sich zum Schlafen umzuziehen, denn er mochte es nicht sonderlich, angezogen ins Bett zu gehen. Seiner Meinung nach trug man im Bett nur Sachen, die auch dafür gedacht waren. Außerdem wollte er seinen schönen Anzug nicht zerknittern. So ein teures Kleidungsstück gehörte ordentlich auf einen Bügel und dann in den Schrank, aus dem man es nur zu besonderen Anlässen holte.

Er tauschte also seine Kleidung gegen eines seiner Nachthemden, das zugegeben zwar eines seiner besseren war, aber trotzdem nicht wirklich nach etwas aussah und auf wundersame Weise den Weg in dieses Zimmer gefunden hatte, zusammen mit einigen seiner anderen alltäglichen Kleidungsstücken, wie er bei einem verdutzten Blick in den Schrank feststellte. Dass sein Ehemann sich allerdings in seinen kompletten Sachen und dann auch noch mit Schuhen ins Bett fallen gelassen hatte, ließ in ihm den Wunsch, ihn ins Gesicht zu schlagen, wieder großer werden.

Wütend baute er sich vor dem Bett auf und stemmte die Hände in seine Seiten. Er war ernsthaft wütend und hatte nicht vor, sich nun, da sie allein waren, zurückzuhalten. Missbilligend schnalzte er mit der Zunge, um die Aufmerksamkeit dieses Bengels zu erlangen. Als dieser dann endlich seinen Dickkopf hob, sagte er: „Du könntest dir wenigstens die Schuhe ausziehen, wenn du dich schon angezogen aufs Bett werfen musst!" Er klang nicht ganz so wütend, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, aber er konnte damit leben. „Du zerknitterst noch den schönen Anzug! Sowas muss man pfleglich behandeln, damit er möglichst lange hält. Immerhin war er teuer! Mal abgesehen davon, dass das Bett nicht dir allein gehört!", fügte er noch an, da ihm eingefallen war, dass er trotz seiner Wut recht erschöpft von diesem langen Tag war.

Der Angesprochene machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, aufzustehen, sondern rollte sich genau in die Mitte des Betts und hob nur den Kopf. „Ach, wenn du so besorgt um den Anzug bist, dann komm doch, und zieh ihn Ore-sama aus!" Trotz dieser Worte zog er allerdings zumindest seine Stiefel aus. Wenn auch nicht ganz auf die Art, die er sich gewünscht hätte, denn er schüttelte sie sich schlicht von den Füßen und ließ sie dann auch einfach am Boden liegen. Ein Schnalzen, um seine Missbilligung auszudrücken, war alles, mit dem er das kommentierte, bevor er die Stiefel aufhob und sie ordentlich zusammen neben den Schrank und damit zu seinen eigenen stellte.

Dann setzte er sich seitlich auf das Bett, um so besser reden zu können, zudem beugte er sich noch über den Bengel, um ihm dabei ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Ich würde wirklich gerne schlafen", meinte er nachdrücklich, die Augenbrauen so zusammen gezogen, dass sich eine steile Falte dazwischen bildete. Er war mehr als unzufrieden mit der Situation und fragte sich so langsam, ob Ungarn die Dinge vielleicht doch richtig anging, wenn sie erst zuschlug und dann fragte„Auf dem Boden liegt ein Teppich!", gab Preußen zurück und breitete die Arme aus, sodass er wirklich keinen Platz im Bett haben würde, wenn er ihn nicht berühren wollte. Und das war etwas, das ihn wirklich zutiefst abstieß. In einem Bett schlafen, schön und gut, solange es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, die für beide bequem war, doch wenn sie sich dabei berühren mussten, fand er das nicht länger komisch.

Allerdings störte er sich daran, wie sein Gemahl ihn behandelte und noch viel mehr, wie er seine teure Kleidung behandelte, was in beiden Fällen nicht sonderlich pfleglich war. Und das war für ihn gerade Grund genug, endlich mal andere Saiten aufzuziehen. Kurzentschlossen begann er damit, dem unverschämten Bengel das Jackett aufzuknöpfen. „Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst dich ausziehen, bevor du schläfst!", grummelte er, denn immerhin hatte dieser Kerl es auch noch gewagt, einfach frech grinsend die Augen zu schließen. Das erzielte entgegen aller Erwartung sogar die gewünschten statt der befürchteten Reaktion, denn der Narr zuckte erschocken so weit zusammen, dass er sich in eine Sitzhaltung brachte. „Was zum Teufel soll das?", brüllte er. „Ore-sama kann sich auch sehr gut allein ausziehen!" Dieses Gezeter beeindruckte ihn nicht im Mindesten. Er wollte Taten sehen, bevor er in diesem Punkt nachgab. Darum zog er ihm nun auch endgültig das Jackett aus, um es dann anschließend ordentlich an einen Bügel zu hängen, an dem es dann, nachdem auch die Hose noch dazu gefunden hatte, für eine längere Zeit im Schrank verschwinden sollte.

„Soso, du kannst es also allein?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Gerade fühlte er sich, als spräche er mit einem kleinen Kind. „Und wieso tust du es dann nicht?"

Der Junge fluchte, ein Umstand, der die Sache aus seiner Sicht eher schlimmer als besser machte. Doch immerhin tat er nun, was man ihm sagte. Zu seinem großen Bedauern währte das jedoch nicht lange, denn nach nur wenigen Knöpfen hörte er schon wieder damit auf und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sogar das Grinsen, das er doch so hasste, war zurück auf seinen Zügen. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten, wahrscheinlich war es sogar der Vorbote einer mittleren bis großen Katastrophe. Das reichte aus, um ihn zu einem Schritt rückwärts zu verleiten, in den Hoffnung, so dieser besagten Katastrophe dennoch entgehen zu können. Der Bengel hatte sich inzwischen mit untergeschlagenen Beinen genau in die Mitte des Bettes gesetzt, der Umstand, dass er genau die Mitte gefunden hatte, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, war etwas, dass ihn mit einer Spur von Bewunderung erfüllte. Der herablassende Ausdruck, der seine Gesicht zierte, war allerdings weit weniger erfreulich. „Wenn du willst, dass Ore-sama sich auszieht, dann komm her und mach es selbst!", verkündete er. Er wurde herangewinkt, war im ersten Moment allerdings unschlüssig, ob er diesem Wink auch Folge leisten sollte. Immerhin sah er die missliche Lage, in die er sich dadurch bringen würde, deutlich vor sich und konnte sie auch anhand des Gesichtsausdrucks seines Gegenübers leicht erraten. Andererseits jedoch störte es ihn wirklich, dass dieser so, wie er war, schlafen wollte.

Sein Ärger gewann schnell die Oberhand, immerhin konnte er sich später, wenn der Jüngere wirklich etwas fadenscheiniges versuchen würde, noch immer zur Wehr setzen. Außerdem, wenn er in der Sache schon nachgeben würde, dann würde er sein Leben lang, oder zumindest sein ganzes Eheleben über, nach der Pfeife dieses Bengels tanzen. Und das war schlimmer als alles, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Er nahm allen Mut zusammen und begann die Knöpfe zu lösen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was seine Finger gerade taten. Doch je mehr er sich dem unteren Teil des Hemdes näherte, desto weniger konnte er verdrängen, was er da machte. Je mehr er dachte, desto langsamer bewegten sich seine Finger. Wenn er die Hemdsknöpfe lösen wollte, dann musste er es aus der Hose ziehen, was eigentlich kein Problem war. Aber der Stoff kam ihm so delikat vor, dass er die Gefahr, dass er riss, wenn daran gezogen wurde, nicht eingehen wollte. Doch die andere Möglichkeit, die, die Hose einfach zu öffnen, das ging weiter in diese Richtung, in eine Richtung, in die er auf keinen Fall gehen wollte und bei der er fand, dass er auf diesem schmalen Pfade schon viel zu weit fortgeschritten war. Seine Finger zitterten nun so sehr, dass er kaum noch einen Knopf zu öffnen vermochte.

„Was ist nun?", fragte der Bengel spöttisch, da er bemerkt hatte, dass sein Hemd sich mit jedem Augenblick langsamer öffnete. „Hast du nun etwa Angst?"

Das wollte er unter keinen Umständen eingestehen. Nichts war schlimmer, als diesem Balg gegenüber zuzugeben, dass er Angst davor hatte, dessen Hose zu berühren. Es war doch auch nichts schlimmes dabei, soweit er sehen konnte. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, um ja nicht zu Antworten, ob der Gefahr, dass seine Stimme dabei zitterte, schüttelte er nur knapp den Kopf und fasste sich endlich ein Herz. Nur einige knappe Bewegungen brauchte es, dann hatte er schon die Hose und die verbleibenden beiden Knöpfe geöffnet und er hatte dem Bengel Hemd und Hose ausgezogen. Bevor dieser auf dumme Gedanken kommen konnte, war er schon aus dem Bett aufgesprungen und hängte die Kleidung ordentlich an den Bügel, an den er zuvor schon das Jackett gehängt hatte. Er spürte genau, dass er dabei beobachtet wurde und da er in seinen Wangen ein leichtes Brennen verspürte, lies er sich viel Zeit in seinem Tun, so viel Zeit, dass das Brennen in seinen Wangen wieder nachgelassen hatte, als er sich herumdrehte. Er betete inständig zum Herrn und allen Heiligen, dass der Bengel das nicht bemerkt hatte.

Keinen Gedanken verschwendete er daran, dass er nun zurück zu seinem Gemahl ging, der kaum noch Kleidung am Leib trug, um sich zu diesem ins Bett zu legen. Das konnte er nicht oder er hätte sich nicht dazu bringen können, zum Bett zurückzukehren. Eheliche Pflichten schön und gut, aber zwischen zwei Männern, nein, so etwas wollte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen, zumindest nicht, wenn er einer der beiden Beteiligten war. Was auch immer kommen würde, er war nicht bereit sich auf so etwas abstoßendes einzulassen. Dagegen würde er sich mit all seiner Kraft zur Wehr setzen und wenn er sich dabei verletzte. Sollte es dieser Bengel doch mit Gewalt versuchen, dann hatte er immerhin einen guten Grund, diese ungewollte Verbindung schnell wieder zu lösen. Nein, das nun wieder nicht. Er wollte diese Verbindung nicht, aber er wollte sie auch unter keinen Umständen auflösen. Bei Licht und vor allem mit Verstand betrachtet gab es keine bessere für ihn, so sehr er sich auch eine andere gewünscht hatte.

„Mach endlich Platz!", grummelte er, als er wieder vor dem Bett stand und darauf wartete, dass ihm zumindest so viel Platzt gemacht wurde, dass er sich hinlegen konnte. Wozu dieser Bengel nicht in der Lage zu sein schien.

„Was hast du denn? Stört es dich etwa, dich an Ore-sama zu kuscheln? Dem Ore-sama, dem du nun ganz gehörst?", kicherte er böse. Am liebsten hätte er den Bengel für diese Worte gewaltsam aus dem Bett geworfen. Allerdings fehlte es ihm dazu an Kraft und Unverfrorenheit. Und so ungern er das auch zugab, irgendwo hatte der Raufbold ja doch recht. Er gehörte ihm, daran war nicht mehr zu rütteln. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig in der Hand, doch er war der einzige von ihnen beiden, der das erkannte und darunter hatte er nun zu leiden. Der Bengel würde es nie begreifen, ob das eine Frage des Könnens oder des Wollens war, war dabei nebensächlich.

Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung gab er schließlich jedoch nach. Der Blick, den er damit erntete, geprägt von Verwunderung und einem Gutteil Verwirrung, war es jedoch wert, ein bisschen Achtung vor sich selbst zu verlieren. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass er wirklich müde war, müde genug, um sich nicht länger darum zu scheren, was sich noch so alles in seinem Bett fand. Er hätte sich auch zu France gelegt, wenn es hätte sein müssen. Nicht unbewaffnet zwar, aber er hätte sich auch zu ihm ins Bett gelegt. Trotzdem kuschelte er sich nur gerade eng genug an den Bengel, wie er musste, um nicht aus dem Bett zu fallen. Dieser gab darauf nur eingestammeltes „Wa-was?", von sich, das er kaum verstehen konnte. Er selbst war auch sehr verwundert, dass er sich nicht vor der Berührung scheute, Doch das wollte er unter keinen Umständen zugeben, das käme einer vernichtenden Niederlage gleich. „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass ich kommen soll!", murmelte er darum und kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an ihn. Die Wärme, die von dem Bengel ausging, war angenehm und machte ihn ganz schläfrig. Dass sein Ehemann davon nervös wurde, war ihm ein willkommener Nebeneffekt.

Weniger gefiel ihm, wie er angesehen wurde, als sich sein Gemahl kurze Zeit später wieder umdrehte. Was auch immer dieser gerade dachte, es konnte nichts sein, das ihm gefallen würde. Das Glitzern in seinen Augen verriet ihn.

Seine Befürchtungen wurden dann auch sofort bestätigt, als der Bengel seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn weiter an sich drückte. Vor Schreck erstarrte er und wurde stocksteif, auch wenn es ihm peinlich war, dass er darauf so reagierte, als sei er noch nie in seinem Leben so berührt worden. Doch er wollte ihm klar machen, dass ihm nicht gefiel, was da gerade mit ihm geschah. Doch das diese subtile Andeutung verstanden werden würde, bezweifelte er doch sehr.

„Entspann dich", säuselte der junge Mann und bestätigte damit diese Befürchtung. „Immerhin ist das unsere Hochzeitsnacht, da solltest du darauf gefasst sein, dass Ore-sama deine wichtigen Stellen ganz für sich erobert!" Allein für diese Worte wünschte er sich, ihn erschlagen zu können. Er wollte auf keinen Fall erobert werden, schon gar nicht von diesem Bengel und auf keinen Fall dann, wenn er es vorher angekündigt bekommen hatte, noch dazu auf diese Weise, mit dieser furchtbaren Formulierung. Als ihm nun das Nachthemd hoch geschoben wurde, womit sein Unterleib und weiter nach oben bis zur Brust alles freigelegt wurde, begann er am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Es gefiel ihm nicht und bereitete ihm sogar Furcht. Er wollte nicht, dass das, worauf der andere so offensichtlich aus war, geschah, er wollte nicht, dass das mit ihm geschah.

Er kämpfte so sehr mit sich, er rang so mit dem Wunsch, den anderen von sich zu stoßen, dass er dabei seine Lippen aufeinander presste und die Lider fest zudrückte. Doch alles half nichts, zu seinem größten Entsetzen spürte er bald darauf eine Hand an seinem Allerwertesten. Das war zu viel, viel zu viel, mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Doch er wagte es nicht, ihm Gewalt anzutun, dazu war das Maß dann doch nicht voll genug und etwas in ihm begann auch, sich daran zu gewöhnen und sich mehr zu wünschen, was er sich natürlich nicht eingestehen wollte. Das Kissen, das neben ihnen lag, gab allerdings in seinen verzweifelten Augen eine ausgezeichnete Verteidigungswaffe ab. Mit aller Kraft und Entschlossenheit, die er aufbringen konnte, schlug er es seinem zudringlichen Ehemann ins Gesicht und stieß ihn, während dieser sich noch berappeln musste, so fest er konnte von sich.

Dabei hatte er sich allerdings wohl verschätzt, denn der Schwung, mit dem er den anderen von sich stieß, fiel auch auf ihn zurück und warf ihn vom Bett. Doch das war ihm gerade recht, nur raus aus dem Bett. Er zitterte vor Nervosität, vor Angst. Es hatte sich so seltsam angefühlt, er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass er das nochmal spüren musste. Auf den Spott seines Gemahls legte er im Augenblick auch nicht den geringsten Wert, weshalb er, als er das altbekannte Grinsen über die Bettkannte kommen sah, noch einmal mit dem Kissen zuschlug. Egal, was der Bengel auch immer gesagt hätte, es wäre nichts gewesen, das ihm gefallen hätte oder das er hätte hören wollen.

Hastig stand er auf und flüchtete so weit er konnte, was zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr weit war, da der einzige Ausgang, von dem er wusste, doch verschlossen war. Darum postierte er sich an der Wand, die am weitesten von dem Bett entfernt war, und erhob das Kissen zur Abwehr, auch wenn er sich dabei doch recht lächerlich vorkam. „Wage es nicht, mir zu nahe zu kommen, perverses Preußen!", keuchte er, als er sah, dass dieser genau dazu Anstalten machte.

Das Unheil verkündende Grinsen auf seinen Zügen schien ihm Beweis genug dafür, dass er sich wohl würde verteidigen müssen, wenn es sein musste, dann auch mit mehr Gewalt als er mit einem Kissen würde ausüben können. Er wollte seine Unschuld auf keinen Fall an diesen Bengel verlieren, der mit Augen wie ein Wolf auf ihn zu schlich. Im Gegensatz zu ihm sah sein Gemahl noch recht ordentlich aus, abgesehen von seinem Stirnhaar, das seit dem Treffer mit dem Kissen nach oben abstand und der Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr sonderlich viel Kleidung am Leib trug. Doch das tat er selbst auch nicht, ja seine spärliche Bekleidung war sogar durcheinander geraten. Doch diese wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, das konnte er nicht, ohne sich einen Moment der Blöße zu geben. So blieb sein Nachthemd eben auf der einen Seite ein ganzes Stück nach oben verschoben, während es auf der anderen noch fast genau an seiner Fleck saß.

Natürlich wurde keine Silbe seiner Warnung gehört. Erst war er ganz überrascht, dass der Bengel tatsächlich aus dem Bett aufstand und auf ihn zu kaum, dann, langsam, regte sich Misstrauen in ihm, das ihn dazu brachte, sein Kissen kampfbereit noch etwas höher zu halten, schließlich, als sein Gemahl schon nur noch eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt war, war er auch aufs höchste alarmiert und versuchte, weiter zurückzuweichen, doch viel zu bald prallte er auch schon gegen etwas hartes und spürte das Holz der Tür in seinem Rücken. Schützend hob er das Kissen vor sein Gesicht, das doch im Augenblick nicht das gefährdetste an ihm war, wie ein Kind, dass glaubte, dass alles, das es nicht sehen konnte auch nicht länger existierte.

„Da will ich dir im Moment gar nichts tun", bemerkte Preußen sogleich spöttisch. Er stand nun direkt vor ihm und hatte auch gleich eine Hand auf seine nur von dünnem Stoff bedeckte Hüfte gelegt. Durch den dünnen Stoff konnte er gut die Wärme spüren, die von ihr ausging. Dennoch, so gern ein Teil von ihm auch nachgegeben hatte, das konnte er nicht unbestraft lassen. Augenblicklich versuchte er wieder, einen Treffer mit dem Kissen zu landen, um sich danach flüchten zu können, doch dieses Mal wurde es gleich abgefangen. Ein kurzes Handgemenge um das Kissen entstand, an dessen Ende er ohne Kissen und damit völlig schutzlos dastand. In hohem Bogen wurde es von dem Raufbold zurück aufs Bett geschleudert.

„Was soll der Unsinn?", fauchte er aufgebracht, Verzweiflung in seinen Augen. Nicht einmal er konnte das Unabwendbare von sich fern halten.

„Wir sind verheiratet", war die knappe Antwort, die der Bengel grinsend vorbrachte. „Ich will nur eine angemessene Hochzeitsnacht!"

„Vergiss es, Bengel!"

„Ach, und was willst du dagegen tun? Ich meine, so ganz ohne Kissen?"

„Du..." Austria biss die Zähne zusammen, bevor er weiterreden konnte. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einem Gegenargument, doch nichts, das ihm brauchbar erschien oder auch nur im Ansatz sinnvoll, kam ihm in den Sinn. Er konnte nur noch etwas vorbringen, dass ihn nach Möglichkeit nicht noch tiefer in Schwierigkeiten brachte „Aber ich bin ein Mann", brachte er schließlich hervor, nicht sicher, ob das überhaupt ein Argument war. Es war nur ein allerletzter, verzweifelter Versuch, Preußen zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Doch dieser lies dieses Argument natürlich nicht gelten, zumindest nicht, bevor er sich nicht davon vergewissert hatte, obwohl es doch so offensichtlich war. „Das will ich erst mal sehen", griente er. „Und selbst wenn, ist es mir egal!"

Wie befürchtet. Es war einfach nichts mehr zu machen. Ergeben seufzte er. Mit Gewalt konnte er sich nicht wehren, er war der Schwächere, das wussten sie beide, dazu brauchte er keine Bestätigung, diese hätte die Niederlage nur allumfassender gemacht. Sich zu ergeben, wenn man keine Chance hatte war in seinen Augen nicht schlimmer, als auf verlorenem Posten noch weiterzukämpfen. Brav folgte er seinen frisch Angetrauten zum Bett. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass es vielleicht doch ein schönes Erlebnis sein konnte, dass auch dieser Bengel eine sanfte Seite hatte, die er zeigen würde...

Als Fritz am nächsten Morgen die Zimmertür öffnete, fand er die beiden noch schlafend vor. Eng hatten sie sich im Schlafe aneinander gekuschelt, ohne zu bemerken. Für einen Moment betrachtete er voll väterlichen Gefühlen diesen friedlichen Anblick, bevor er die Tür wieder schloss, dabei darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu machen, um die beiden nicht zu wecken.

„Sie schlafen und sehen glücklich aus", berichtete er kurze Zeit später Maria Theresia.

„Das ist gut", gab sie zurück. „Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, wo sie sich doch immer gestritten haben."

„Ich mir auch", seufzte er. „Aber so wie es aussieht, können sie auch friedlich miteinander umgehen. Hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt."

A/N: Ja, ich hielt dieses Kapitel für sinnvoll und tue das noch immer. Ehm … nur warum ist das so lang? ö.ö


	3. Die Nacht

Er war nicht überrascht, dass der Bengel es nun wohl doch recht eilig zu haben schien mit dem, was er tat, kaum dass sie ins Bett gefunden hatten, indem dieser rastlos seine Finger über seinen Körper wandern ließ und ihn nur allzu bald von seinem Nachthemd befreit hatte, ohne sich damit aufzuhalten zu besehen, was er da freigelegt hatte oder gar sich selbst ebenso seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Was ihn jedoch überraschte war, dass diese Bewegungen mitnichten fahriger wurden, im Gegenteil, je länger die kühlen Fingerspitzen über seine Haut wanderten und überall dort, wo sie ihn berührt hatten, eine angenehme Hitze hinterließen, desto ruhiger wurden sie, bis von dem anfänglichen Ungestüm des anderen nichts übrig geblieben war. Nach einer gewissen Zeit begannen diese Berührungen sogar so langsam zu werden, als müsse der Jüngere nun jeden Moment auskosten, als wäre jede einzelne Berührung ein kostbares Ereignis, das um jeden Preis genossen werden musste.

Auch die Küsse, die ihm von Zeit zu Zeit abgerungen wurden und bei denen er, wie auch bei den Berührungen auf seiner Haut, ganz passiv blieb und sie über sich ergehen ließ, wurden, zu Anfang noch ebenso verlangend und ungestüm wie die Berührungen seiner Finger, immer ruhiger, liebevoller, ja beinahe so, als wolle er ihn damit für seine erste Vehemenz um Verzeihung bitten, ihn nun ordentlich verführen und ihnen beiden etwas gutes tun.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu diesem Verhalten stand aber, wie sehr sich der Bengel doch an ihn drückte, so dass er durch die beiden dünnen Lagen Stoff zwischen ihnen doch nur zu gut fühlen konnte, was den anderen um trieb, was das Ziel all dieser Liebkosungen war. Und, auch wenn er sich das kaum eingestehen wollte, musste er doch zugeben, dass es ihm nicht schlecht gefiel, nichts davon. Sein Körper jedenfalls reagierte nur zu freigiebig, zu schnell auf diese Art der Berührungen, begann sich nach Küssen und überhaupt der Wärme des anderen zu sehnen und das auch durch Bewegungen gegen Körper des anderen deutlich zu machen.

Was dem Bengel auch nicht verborgen blieb, ihm gar nicht hätte verborgen bleiben können und wodurch das Grinsen, das noch immer sein Gesicht zierte und nur dann und wann für einen Augenblick verschwand, wenn die Leidenschaft in seinen Augen die Überhand über sein Handeln gewann, nur noch breiter wurde. Doch das störte ihn nun kaum noch. Sollte der Bengel doch glauben, was er wollte, sollte er sich nehmen, was auch immer er wollte, er würde niemals sein Herz erhalten, so sagte er sich in Gedanken, wieder und wieder, wie eine Zauberformel, die ihn vor dem Untergang retten konnte.

Dabei war es längst zu spät, zu spät schon seit er zum Bett gefolgt war, wenn nicht gar schon seit er dieses Zimmer betreten hatte. Die Hände, die nun langsam seinen gesamten Körper erkundet hatten, machten sich nun an seinen Unterhosen, dem letzten Kleidungsstück, das er noch am Leib trug, zuschaffen. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als er das bemerkte und nun suchte er doch wieder eine Möglichkeit, sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Doch sein Körper fühlte sich so schwer an, dass er das kaum zu tun vermochte und was er konnte, das wurde nur mit einem Grinsen aufgefangen, als gäbe es nichts einfacheres. Nur zu bald, trotz dem Versuch der Gegenwehr, lag dann auch die Hose auf dem Fußboden und der Flegel beugte sich keuchend über ihn.

„Hast du nun etwa Angst?", kicherte es bei seinem Ohr. „Du hättest dir doch darüber im Klaren sein müssen, dass ich das hier tun werde."

Eine Hand wanderte an seinem Körper hinab, an einen Ort, wo er die Hand eines anderen niemals hatte spüren wollen. Und doch konnte er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass es sich gut anfühlte, was der Bengel da tat. So gut, dass er auch ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte, während er zitternd da lag und betete, dass es schnell vorbei sei. Zumindest war es das, was er versuchte. Sein Körper jedoch, und wenn er ehrlich mit sich war auch er selbst, sehnte sich nach mehr, unendlich viel mehr Berührungen.

Auf die geflüsterte Neckerei, die ihn seinen Ohren kitzelte, wie jeder Hauch, der vom Atem des anderen auf seine verschwitzte Haut fiel, reagierte er mit einem wohligen Schaudern und einem Stöhnen. Je länger es andauerte, je öfter er berührt wurde, je mehr er in Aufregung über all dies geriet, desto weniger wehrte er sich, bis er schließlich, anstatt noch irgendetwas zu tun, dem anderen Einhalt zu gebieten, ihn in allem gewähren ließ und sogar selbst über die Haut des anderen streichelte.

Zu Beginn zitterten seine Finger noch so sehr, dass er kaum in der Lage war, den anderen zu berühren, schon gar nicht ihn so zu berühren, wie dieser es mit ihm tat, viel mehr krallte er sich immer dann, wenn er an einer Stelle berührt wurde, an der es sich besonders gut anfühlte, tief in die Haut, die er eigentlich hatte liebkosen wollen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, in der er sich so auf das, was seine Finger berührten, konzentrierte, dass er nur noch am Rande bemerkte, was der andere mit ihm tat. Es fühlte sich so wunderbar weich und warm an, ihn zu berühren, es war so schön, seine Haut, die ebenso verschwitzt war, wie die seinige, zu fühlen, es brachte seinen Plus zum rasen, zu sehen, wie der andere auf die unsicheren Liebkosungen reagierte.

Das Grinsen war ihm von seinen Zügen gewichen und nun spiegelte sein Gesicht nur noch Verlangen und Lust wider, auch wenn in seinen Augen noch mehr lag, etwas ganz anderes, das alles andere mehr und mehr verdrängte, auch wenn er sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnte. Er war doch nur ein Bengel, sagte er sich, da konnte nicht mehr sein als nur diese Gefühle. Und dennoch wünschte er sich, dass er sich das nicht nur einbildete, dass dieses übermächtige Gefühl, das er da zu sehen glaubte, wirklich da sein möge. Denn er glaubte, auch wenn es nur ein kurzes Aufblitzen war, das selbe zu fühlen.

Er würde behaupten, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, nicht mehr auf das zu achten, was sein Ehemann mit ihm tat, doch in dem Moment, als er sich dessen Berührungen wieder gewahr wurde, genoss er es einfach nur. Es verblüffte ihn, wie sanft der andere vorgehen konnte, wo er doch sonst so wild war. Als dann jedoch sein Ehemann ihm mit einem Finger gegen den After drückte, war er doch überrascht, wie schmerzlich und zugleich schön es sich anfühlte, ganz anders, als alles, was er bisher gefühlt hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment, als er dann den Fremdkörper in sich spürte, verkrampfte er sich und war schon kurz davor, nun doch wieder zu versuchen, seinen Ehemann von sich zu stoßen. Mit einigen Küssen und sanften Berührungen an Brust und Bauch wurde er jedoch von ihm wieder beruhigt, auch, da dieser zumindest für den Moment alle Bewegungen in ihm ruhen ließ und sich darauf beschränkte, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Das muss ich tun", keuchte sein Ehemann in sein Ohr. „Sonst tu ich dir nachher noch mehr weh..." Er war zu sehr von dem fremden Gefühl, von dem er noch immer nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte, eingenommen um sich zu fragen, woher dieser das wusste. Es war ihm auch gleich, solange es sich nur weiter so gut anfühlen würde. Hätte er noch klar denken können, so hätten ihn diese Gedanken Sicherlich erschreckt, doch im Augenblick war ihm das gleich, so unbeschreiblich gleich.

Als ein zweiter Finger sich seinen Weg in ihn bahnte, stöhnte er laut auf und klammerte sich so fest an seinen Liebsten, wie er nur konnte, ohne noch zu wissen, was er da eigentlich tat. Er wusste nichts mehr, wollte nicht länger wissen, wollte schon gar nicht denken, wollte nur noch fühlen, alle Empfindungen in sich aufnehmen und noch so unendlich viel mehr davon fühlen. Er ließ es einfach mit sich geschehen, dass sein Liebster seine Beine so weit er konnte aus einander drückte, dass er zwischen ihnen liegen konnte, er ließ es auch zu, dass er eines seiner Beine anhob um sich noch ein wenig mehr Platz zu verschaffe. Als sein Liebster jedoch die Finger, die ihn eben noch innerlich so durcheinander gebracht und ihm so viel Lust bereitet hatten, aus ihm herauszog, keuchte er auf und sah mit vor Verlangen ganz verschleiertem Blick zu ihm hoch, dass er gar nichts anders konnte, als zu murmeln: „Gleich!" und ihm durchs Haar zu streicheln.

Es hatte sich alles so gut angefühlt, dass er ganz verdrängt hatte, was noch kommen würde, ja in diesem Falle kommen musste, so sehr, dass er ganz überrascht war, mit einem Male das Glied des anderen erst an seinem Hintern, bald, viel zu bald dann aber schon in sich fühlte und eine Welle aus heißem Schmerz ihn durchzuckte. Der Schrei, den er vor Überraschung und Schmerz nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, wurde nur allzu bald von den Lippen seines Liebsten erstickt, die seinen Mund mit einem innigen Kuss verschlossen.

An das, was danach geschah, erinnerte er sich kaum noch, er wusste zwar, dass er die ganze Zeit über gestöhnt hatte, auch wusste er, dass es sich gut angefühlt hatte, solange es währte, doch was im einzelnen geschehen war, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Er erinnerte sich mehr an die Gefühle, die ihn mit sich fortgerissen hatten, als an alles andere. Er wusste noch, dass er sich die ganze Zeit über an seinem Liebsten festgeklammert hatte, ohne genau zu wissen, was er sonst noch tun sollte. Zahllose Male hatten sie sich geküsst, bis sie an ihrem beider Höhepunkt angekommen und danach gemeinsam in die Kissen gesunken waren.

Ab diesem Punkt war es nicht mehr viel, an das er sich erinnerte, doch das bisschen war deutlich klarer, als das zuvor geschehene. Sein Liebster hatte ihn in seine Arme genommen und an sich gezogen, ihm liebevoll durch die Haare gestreichelt, ihn hin und wieder auf die Wange und die Stirn geküsst, bis sie beide schließlich erschöpft eingeschlafen waren.

A/N: *hust* Da haben wir den Grund für das Rating. Nein, ich will das nicht nochmal lesen / Zu alt und damit zu Peinlich. Ich hab das nur für Ichihara-Mina hochgeladen XD


End file.
